User talk:Chinkycandie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the The Moon Volley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 04:30, January 15, 2012 Be careful with character pages. A chunk of Ryoma's page went missing but I brought it back. Seriously, be careful of removing other's hard work. Thanks Airgrimes 20:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Aeirx I don't think so :( It was from the ending credits of the PoT OVA- the episode called "The Trials of Rikkai - The Rebel Who Challenged an Emperor" Oh, alright, thank you. You can watch the first two episodes of both of the Another Story OVAs online- they're pretty easy to find if you google them. I have the second part of Prince of Naniwa (Shitenhoji x Seigaku summer training) and the Trails of Rikkai- I'll see if I can upload them somehow.Aeirx 06:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) They have decent quality National OVAs on animeultima. The Pairpuris are on animecrazy- though you might only enjoy them if you like PoT outside of the tennis aspects- the anime pairpuris are more comedical than sport-sy.Aeirx 08:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Deleting photos I dont know whether it was accidental or not, but be sure not to remove photos from a page. Editing is fine but not removing. Unless it is a completely unnecessary photo. Thank you.~ Ive put in a lot of work into getting the wikia into looking like a proper wikia and updating things so it aint nice to see what ive dont simply removed or completely changed. Airgrimes 14:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you for fixing the layout of the Captain Appears episode!!!! i was so confused as to why it wouldn't look right but im glad u saw it and fixed it!!! THANKS AND CYA AROUND! :D BeastlyFish (talk) 16:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) You're very much welcome! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 00:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Stringers I purposely didnt make a 2nd Stringers category since the storyline is in the middle of changing between 2nd Stringers and 1st Stringers. Since you've made them, you're going to have to keep on top of the category by removing players who are no longer 2nd Stringers and players who become 2nd Stringers immediately. Now just isn't the right time for the category until the positions have been set in stone for the storyline. But nice work though. Keep it up :) Airgrimes (talk) 21:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) That's going to be awhile. The manga chapters take quite a while to be scanned. But don't worry. I will keep up to date with it as often as I can. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Categories Btw, you can't add High Schooler and Middle Schooler to the categories regarding the U-17 Camp as it makes no sense. 2nd Stringers, 1st Stringers, U-17 Camp has nothing to specifically do with being in High School or Middle School. So don't put them in High School or Middle School categories. Airgrimes (talk) 21:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I put them there since they are both of them in the camp.A mixture. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I get it, but categories have to belong to one specific root, so High Schooler or Middle Schooler doesn't work well. Airgrimes (talk) 15:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I think I got most of the polls down! Usually it's just a random HTML run-on that you can find in the 'Source' section of the editing area. Bran bran626 (talk) 01:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Bran_Bran626